1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to alarm circuits, and particularly, to an alarm circuit capable of alerting users to an abnormal state of a computer fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a computer includes a motherboard with various electronic elements mounted thereon. Many of these electronic elements generate heat when the computer is operating. Normally, the computer uses one or more fans to dissipate the heat from the electronic elements.
However, the fan may malfunction and stop working For example, a blade of the fan may be jammed by some obstruction, a poor electrical connection between the fan and its power source, or a motor of the fan may be damaged. In the event of any of the above situations, the heat in the computer cannot be dissipated timely and the performance of the computer will be compromised.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an alarm circuit which can warn a user about an abnormal state of a computer fan.